


While strolling thru’ the park one day (in the merry merry month of May)

by Anonymous



Series: the sweetest little baby in town [3]
Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Childishness, Diapers, Feeding, Gen, Gijinka, Infantilism, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Wetting, baby talk, diaper change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Spike comes across something unexpected while out on a walk.
Series: the sweetest little baby in town [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781590
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	While strolling thru’ the park one day (in the merry merry month of May)

**Author's Note:**

> For Little guest. The prompt was: “What about a fic with the dog taking care of Tom?” 
> 
> For extra visuals: [this](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/711Xbl6fHeL._AC_UL1001_.jpg) is what I was picturing baby Tom wearing in this story. 
> 
> Takes place after [Hush, little baby (don't you cry)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699133).

Waking up to nice, warm sunshine coming in through the window Nancy deems it a perfect day to go out with her little kitty. After an abundant breakfast of rich, buttery pastries and fresh juice she rushes to the nursery finding the kitten still soundly asleep. Not wasting any time, she loudly shakes him out of his slumber “Wake up, baby. Mommy has to get you ready!”. 

Still half-asleep the poor little cat finds himself unceremoniously dumped on the changing table where the little girl makes quick work of his overnight diaper. “We’re going to the park today so you have to look good!”. That said she puts him in a frilly, floral romper coupled with a matching bonnet and dainty looking mittens and booties. 

Once she’s finished dressing him, she squeezes his cheeks together making his lips pucker up and shaking his face a little bit she loudly proclaims him “ _The most precious!_ ”. 

With the usual lack of finesse she then grabs and carries him to the little stroller sitting in a corner of the room. And so off they go on their walk. 

The moment they set foot outside the little girl starts babbling about something and Tom, who is still feeling a bit disoriented by the hasty wake up, isn’t really able to follow her. “And I was thinking I could wear my green dress, the one with the puffy sleeves.”. Something about a party and dresses. He soon decides he doesn't care and prefers to content himself with suckling at Pacifier, which luckily she hadn’t forgotten to bring, and enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face. 

Soon they arrive at the par. They stop not too far from a bench where the little girl goes to sit. 

“Last time I was wearing my beautiful white dress, the one with the ribbons, and Claire waltzes in wearing a white dress. With lace! Oh, it was so embarrassing! Can you believe it, baby? She knew I was gonna wear my white dress and she did that! To me!”. Crossing her pudgy arms she looks at Tom for sympathy, he looks back and slowly blinks. “Aargh, I knooow! And I’m practically her best friend!”. 

As she keeps naming different friends who have slighted her in a way or another, Tom lets his attention wander to all the nice flowers spreading all around him. He even spots a fat bumblebee. It looks so cute dancing around among the flowers. 

He gets startled from his reverie when the little girl suddenly jumps up from the bench and lets out a screech “Oh, I must tell Cindy immediately!”. 

Looking down at the baby, Nancy considers hauling kitty and stroller back home with her, but her arms are already tired and it would take too long and she has to tell Cindy _now_. Grabbing the kitty’s chin she makes sure he’s looking straight into her eyes “Mommy’s got important things to do home. Now, you stay put and don’t move from here!”. She punctuates her last sentence by giving his face a little shake and, sure he’ll listen to her, she hurries back home. 

Left alone and a little shaken by the little girl’s rough handling, Tom can’t help but think once again about his Daddy and how much he misses him. 

He misses Daddy a whole lot. Even though now he has Small Daddy to keep him company. 

But Small Daddy can’t carry him or take care of him. Actually it’s the opposite! Tom is the one who has to carry him everywhere. He doesn’t mind because it’s Small Daddy, but it’s just not the same. He lets out a dejected little sigh.

The little girl hadn’t brought anything except for Pacifier in their small outing and there’s no one in this part of the park so there’s not much to keep him entertained. 

Looking around bored, suddenly he has an excellent idea: he could go look for Daddy! 

How difficult could it be? Tom is pretty sure his Daddy is one of a kind so it shouldn’t be too difficult to find him. 

And imagine how happy and surprised he would be when Tom appeared in front of him. It would be the best surprise and Daddy would hug him and maybe even give him a nice warm bottle and rock and sing him to sleep.

Finding no faults in his plan, the first thing he has to do is get off the stroller. He tries to, but it turns out more difficult than he thought it would be and he ends up inadvertently falling off and lightly skinning his knees. 

Falling from the stroller is really scary, but Tom is trying to be strong. He doesn’t want to look down at his knees, because they’re real hurty and he’s afraid they’ll look bad. Sniffling back some tears he figures he could walk instead of crawling. He’s pretty sure that’s how he used to move around before he understood that crawling is just so much better. But today the little girl put him in a romper and rubber panties again on top of his usual diaper and when he tries to stand up he can only take a wobbly step forward before falling on his butt. 

This is terrible! 

He can’t go look for Daddy like this and even though he was trying to be strong and ignore his knees they really are all hurty and stingy. He looks down at them and when he sees there’s some red on them the only thing he can do is start crying and hope someone will come help him. 

He hopes the little girl will hear him and come back or maybe the little mouse although there’s not much he could do for him. And isn’t that strange? Even though Mouse is a grownup he’s still so much smaller than Tom… Tom’s not sure how that works. 

Right now he has worse problems though and so he cries and waits. 

* * *

Waking up to a nice, sunny day Spike had decided to go out on a walk and take advantage of the warm weather. He’s lazily strolling around the park when he hears some pitiful cries not too far away from him and with no hesitation he decides to go and check. 

What he finds is a small kitten in a cute floral romper bawling his little heart out sitting on the grass next to a stroller. _Aww, he must have fallen out_. He looks around but the kitten’s parents or owners are nowhere to be seen. He’s never seen the little kitty around, but he’s a dad himself and he simply can’t ignore the situation.

He jogs up to the kitten and lifts him up in his arms. “Aww, yes. I know, I know. That’s a big ouchie for such a small kitten. Who left you here alone, baby boy?”.

Suddenly Tom feels himself being lifted up between strong arms. He opens his eyes and tries to identify who’s got him. Immediately his eyes are caught by the big, studded collar sitting on the neck of his helper. _A dog!_ Unconsciously, he goes all stiff. Something deep in his mind telling him he should be afraid of dogs and this one is really big. Even bigger than Daddy! 

Feeling the baby in his arms stiffen, Spike tries to make his expression as gentle as he can and reassures him “Aww kitten, no need to be scared of me. I just want to help you”. Seeing as he has the kitten's attention he goes on “Do you know where your mommy or daddy are?”.

At that question the baby starts crying again so Spike starts bouncing him up and down, the way he used to do with Tyke when he was a small pup. _Maybe he was abandoned._ He looks around and inside the stroller to see if there’s a note or something that could explain why someone would leave such a small, cute, little baby all alone in a park but he finds nothing. 

At least the bouncing seems to have worked in calming the baby down. He’s now suckling on his paci and looking curiously, but warily, at him. 

“Ok, baby boy. These little knees of yours need to be looked at. What do you say I take you to mine, we take care of those and then we’ll look for your family, hn?”

Tom can’t really follow what the dog is telling him, something about his knees which reminds him that, yes, they still hurt a lot so he lets out a tiny whimper.

Even though he’s got very big, pointy teeth, the dog doesn’t look mean. He’s smiling at him and he’s bouncing him a little bit like Daddy did. With one big hand under his bum-bum and the other stroking his back. 

Seeing as the kitten is still looking at him and has now stopped crying, Spike starts making his way to his house. 

Once there he carefully sits the baby on his small sofa and quickly retrieves the necessary to clean up the small scrapes. It’s nothing too serious, but he makes sure to be extra gentle not to hurt or scare the little kitten who’s now looking at him with big, awed eyes. He puts a small bandaid on each knee and goes to put everything away. When he comes back he notices the baby is squirming around quite a bit so he hoists him up over one shoulder and smoothly slips one finger through the leg opening of the romper. Touching the diaper his hunch is confirmed as he finds it completely soaked. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have any changing supplies at home but he can’t leave him like this or the poor thing will surely get a rash. 

In the end he decides to clean him up anyway. He can wash the diaper immediately and hang it to dry. It’s a really nice day outside so it shouldn’t take long.

Laying the baby back down on the sofa he unsnaps the romper and takes off rubber panties and wet diaper, careful not to make a mess. Quickly he takes the soiled cloth to the bathroom where he drops it in the sink. He also gets a washcloth and lathers it with some simple soap before hurrying back to the baby, happy to find he has not moved from his spot on the sofa. Kneeling in front of him, he starts cleaning carefully. He makes sure to wipe everywhere, even lifting the baby’s legs to get to his bottom and make sure no traces of pee are left on it. Once finished he can see the baby has pretty much gone to sleep. 

He can’t help but laugh a little. “Too much excitement for one morning, hn?”. 

He can’t leave him to sleep on the sofa though, but unfortunately he doesn’t have a crib in his house. In the end he opts for simply putting him to sleep on his own bed. It should be large enough that the baby would be in no danger to roll off and of course Spike would be keeping a close eye on him. 

Standing back up he lifts the baby effortlessly from the sofa and on the way to his bed he retrieves a big, fluffy towel from the bathroom which he carefully spreads on top of his sheets before laying the sleepy baby down on it. It will make the cleaning up easier in case the kitten has an accident while sleeping. 

Although the day is really nice, he worries the baby will catch a cold lying there with his cute, little bottom all naked, so he grabs the light quilt he keeps at the feet of the bed and tucks it tight around him. 

Baby attended to, he goes to wash up the diaper and wipe down the rubber panties still shaking his head at how someone could have left such a helpless, little baby all alone in a park. 

* * *

Tom feels like he’s on a cloud. Everything around him is very soft and feels nice against his warm skin. Slowly he opens his eyes and finds Mr. Dog smiling down at him. “Had a nice little nap, baby?”.

Timidly, he gives a small nod which is not very easy since he’s lying on his tummy and his face is still pressed to the warm bed. Mr. Dog seems to realize this because he slowly peels off the nice blankie that was covering him and gently rolls him on his back. Looking down at his weenie he lights up and starts praising him “Aww, you kept dry during your little nap. Good job, baby boy!”. He also lightly tickles his belly which, coupled with the nice words, makes Tom go all warm and start giggling. 

He likes Mr. Dog, he’s nice. 

Next, Mr. Dog brings one big hand to his cheek and carefully wipes it with his sleeve. _Oh_ , he must have drooled a bit while sleeping. He does that sometimes. 

“Your diaper isn’t dry yet and I figure it’s time for a small snack anyway, come here”. Next thing he knows Mr. Dog is hauling Tom up in his arms and hitching him on one hip while taking the towel with his other hand. 

They walk inside another room which turns out to be the kitchen and where Mr. Dog sits down on a chair, carefully draping the towel on his knees before sitting Tom on top of them. In front of them there’s a bowl of something waiting on the table. It looks mushy and not very appetizing, but the smell is really nice and Tom’s belly lets out a loud gurgle. 

Mr. Dog lets out a small chuckle “I wasn’t sure what things you like, but I thought I couldn’t go wrong with some oatmeal”. That said he takes Pacifier out and brings up a good spoonful of mush, gently blows on it before bringing it to Tom’s mouth “Here comes the plane!”. 

At first Tom feels really blushy at sitting with his bum-bum and weenie all nakey on Mr. Dog’s lap. Even though Mr. Dog has been really nice to him. But then he gets the first spoonful in his mouth and wow, he really likes it! It’s sweet and tasty and Daddy should definitely learn how to make it because Tom would really like to eat it again. 

Once they finish, Mr. Dog gently wipes his face and then they’re standing and moving again, this time going outside. That’s really embarrassing, being out with his bum-bum and weenie out for everyone to see. He blushes and hides his face in Mr. Dog’s big shoulder. That makes Mr. Dog let out a big belly laugh and lightly pat his bum-bum. Luckily, soon enough he can feel them turn around and he’s once again lowered to the sofa where Mr. Dog puts his didee back, together with the panties and before he knows it he’s snapping the romper closed so everything is back to being snuggly covered down there. 

He feels way better now and he smiles up at Mr. Dog to let him know. 

He’s been real nice to Tom. Even nicer than Daddy, a part of him snidely supplies. He quickly shuts it up because that’s just plain silly. 

No one is nicer than Daddy. Daddy _made_ baby Tom. 

Before Daddy arrived Tom really thought he was a grownup and isn’t that just the most silly thing? Daddy is the most importantest person in Tom’s life and he loves him more than he loves Pacifier and Baba put together. That’s a lot of love.

Mr. Dog is really nice too though. He doesn’t mind spending time with him and he’s way better than the little girl, that’s for sure.

To further prove the point, holding him up in his arms, Mr. Dog gives Tom another big smile.“I think we’d better go look for your family now, baby boy”.

* * *

They’re outside again and it’s so nice. Mr. Dog is really tall so Tom can see a lot of things from up-up in his arms which are really big and strong and make Tom feel super little and safe. Suddenly they stop which is very confusing and a bit upsetting because Tom was having lots of fun. He turns to look at Mr. Dog and sees him looking down. Following his gaze he spots a familiar figure “Mousey!”

Mr. Dog looks surprised by this “You know this little fella, baby boy?”.

He nods enthusiastically, of course he knows the mouse. They live in the same house and Daddy trusted him with Small Daddy when Tom was sleeping. “‘s fwend!” he loudly exclaims around Pacifier, slapping his hands together in joy.

Mouse looks a bit out of breath and he starts exchanging quick words with Mr. Dog who now looks all frowny, it must be some kind of grownup conversation. Tom is not interested in it, he’d much rather look at the little birds flying in lazy circles up in the sky. 

After a while they start moving again and soon they’re back in the park from that morning. Mr. Dog lowers him inside the stroller and he lets out a small whine, he liked being carried around much better. Mr. Dog quietly shushes him and pats him over his head as they start moving. The stroller so little for his big size that he has to hunch quite a bit to make it work.

Spike can’t believe the story the little mouse just told him. How could anyone just simply up and leave a small, helpless kitten all alone in a park. He doesn’t care that they’re talking about a little girl, that’s just plain irresponsible on her part. 

Unfortunately, there’s not much he can do about it. What he can do is bring the baby back to the house and leave the stroller there. It’s not his house, nor his family, so he’s not allowed to confront these humans. The mouse reassured him that he’ll see the kitten back inside to safety.

He just hopes this won’t happen again. He’ll have to pay close attention to the area and see if he can keep an eye on the matter.

Reaching their destination, with a small sigh he bends over the tiny stroller and gives the kitten a small kiss on his forehead “Your friend will take it from here. Bye-bye, baby boy”.

“Come on baby Tom, say bye-bye” Jerry, who during the walk back had climbed into the stroller otherwise unable to keep up, nudges one of Tom’s hands and slowly waves his own hand encouraging him to do the same “Like this, see”.

Unsure, Tom raises one small hand and slowly waves at Mr. Dog who responds with a big smile before turning the corner and disappearing.

It makes him very sad to see Mr. Dog go away. Although he couldn’t find Daddy today, at least Tom’s really happy he could make a new friend. He hopes to see Mr. Dog and Daddy soon. 

Maybe they could even spend a day all together: Daddy, Mr. Dog, Mouse, Pacifier, Baba and Small Daddy. That’s a really nice thought and so he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt. I picture Spike as a big softie with a huge protective streak and I had a lot of fun writing him. I hope you liked the outcome.
> 
> Feel free to leave prompts in the comments ♥


End file.
